I Want to Tell You
by ruiiko
Summary: ...But I can't. Rin has liked Gumi for some time now, but has never had the courage to confess. Whenever she tries to, her shyness always overcomes her, or something pops up on Gumi's end. Sometimes, Rin really wished she wasn't so shy.


**Not much to say here... gears switchingto something new, Gumi x Rin! Based off Rin's 'I like you, I love you'. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Rin watched from a far, as she watched her best friend with others. Gumi. She was always so popular, unlike Rin, who was the exact opposite. While people just seemed to gravitate towards Gumi naturally, Rin was more in the shadows. She was really shy. Gumi wasn't. She had so many friends. Rin was jealous in a sense, because she knew that anybody could have her if they so desired. Gumi was really her only friend, and she didn't want to loose her.

Actually, Gumi was a little more than just a friend.

Rin had liked Gumi for the longest time. She was just so wonderful... how could Rin not like her? Alas, of course, she was too shy to tell Gumi. Actually, the chances of ever being with Gumi above a friendship, was quite thin. Although Gumi had confined to Rin that she was bisexual last year, Rin just had a feeling. Why would she want silly shy Rin, when she could have anybody else?

Even so, Rin could only hope.

She had tried to confess to Gumi countless times before, but everytime she got the chance too, her throat would become dry and she'd become wordless, essentially, just making a fool out of herself stuttering and blushing around her friend.

Yes, of course, Rin wanted Gumi all to herself. But that was selfish, wasn't it?

Having enough of this lonely feeling creeping up on her, Rin decided to join Gumi in her group of friends. With a gulp, and puffing her chest out, head high, she made her way over to the green haired girl. She was laughing and smiling, and so were her friends. She looked genuinely happy, and for a moment, Rin had to stop herself and think – '_oh God, I won't be disturbing her, would I?' _She was about to turn around, when Gumi had spotted her. With a big smile on her lips, she called out, "Rin!" Before pouncing at her.

Rin gasped, blushing at the sudden contact, but smiled, as she turned to face her friend. "Hey, Gumi..." She mumbled, feeling embaressed already.

Gumi didn't seem to mind. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, 'What's up? Come join me!" She giggled, not giving the blonde a chance to answer her first question, before dragging her over to her friends. Rin looked up, noticing blank, dull faces staring down at her. Her cheeks became bright red, and she turned into Gumi, about to make a run for it. "I.. something came up, I gotta go!" She yelled in a whisper to Gumi. She was never good in social situations with multiple people...

Gumi, however, didn't let her go. "Nonsense! You're with me, so you're stuck here." Gumi laughed, spinning her back around to the large group, still staring intently at her.

"Sorry guys! She's a little shy... but she's totally cool! Trust me. Just give her time." Gumi said about tthe blonde, and the group seemed to lighten up. Rin could see smiles forming, and she felt the weight being lifted off her shoulders. "I'm Rin.." She introduced, still holding that embaressed smile. By now, people were reaching out to shake her hand, and hug her, with warm smiles.

Gumi just smiled down on Rin, watching her absorb the spotlight. She was happy that Rin was finally happy.

And Rin supposed she was happy that she had gotten 'stuck' with Gumi. It was her pleasure, really. So of course she didn't mind. She had gotten to made new friends, and felt herself coming out of her shell, ever so slightly.

But there was still one thing stuck on Rin's mind that bothered her.

She turned to Gumi, who had fallen silent, watching her friend. While others were busy dispersing with others, Rin used this chance to whisper to Gumi, "Can you meet me outback afterschool?"

Gumi smiled down on her. "Sure, Rin-Rin. Is something the matter?" She wondered.

Rin only smiled sheepishly. "Well... no, but it's sort of important..."

"I'll be there." Gumi agreed.

The bell rang then, signalling the end of lunch. "I'm really glad you had lunch with us, Rin." Gumi admitted, stopping the blonde from walking away, by catching her sleeve. Rin smiled back. "I... I think I am, too." She admitted. She did have fun this lunch period... now she knew, instead of eating by herself, she could have lunch with Gumi and her friends.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Gumi smiled, opening her arms, offering a hug.

Rin smiled, and with a nod, she entered Gumi's arms, feeling them wrap around her. Wow, she hadn't had this feeling in such a long time... Rin felt like she could just go to sleep right here and now. Gumi was always so warm and comfortable. And she smelled like carrots.

Alas, however, the two did have to get to their next classes, so they had to let go of eachother. Gumi waved a final goodbye, and the two parted ways.

* * *

The whole day, Rin was just rushing to get by. But the hours seemed to slow down, even more than usual. But when that final bell rang, Rin was the first to dash out of her classroom. She ran amongst the halls, almost forgetting to go to her locker and pack up, before she headed out back, to await Gumi.

And so she waited.

Almost 20 minutes later, Gumi had finally found the blonde, waiting, leaning against the brick wall. It wasn't that Rin waited long, and it wasn't like she had a bus to take home either, as she lived relatively close to the school. The area was completely secluded by now, leaving just the two girls.

"Hello, again!" Gumi greeted, wearing that same warm smile, as she strutted over to Rin. She smiled anxiously back, feeling her heart stammering in her chest. "H-hi..."

"What's up?" Gumi wondered, leaning next to Rin on the brick wall of the school.

Sucking in air, and trying to find her courage, Rin turned to face Gumi. She could already feel the sweat pouring. Her head was pounding, and her knees felt like jello, just from the thought of confessing to her friend. But Gumi was here, right now. She had to confess, or she felt like she'd be wasting Gumi's time.

She always felt like this.

Whenever the two were alone, and Rin would work up the courage to confess, either her shyness would overcome her, and she'd be standing there as a stuttering, sweaty mess, or something would pop up, and Gumi would leave, before Rin got the chance to say anything.

But they were here, now. Nobody else was here. It was the two of them. And while this may have been the perfect set up to finally confess, Rin could already feel her words getting caught in her throat.

"Rin, are you okay?" Gumi asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Rin was breathing hard by now, her face painted red. She nodded though, and hesitantly, she opened her lips. "I like you..." She mumbled, looking down. There. She had said it!

"What? Speak up Rin, i couldn't hear you." Gumi wondered, leaning in closer to the blonde to hear her better.

Rin looked up again, as a shot of adrenelin was pumped through her veins. With eyes closed, she then yelled out, "I-I-I...!" Her eyes opened then, and with tears threatening to spill, she mumbled again, this time a little more clearly, 'I... I like you..."

This time, she really had said it.

And the emotions came pouring over. She buried her head in her hands, trying to wipe away the tears. Her face felt red hot, and she was having a hard time breathing. Gumi was silent, too. She had messed up, hadn't she? "I-I'm sorry..." Rin whispered, turning away from her friend, to make a run for it.

However, she felt Gumi grab onto the sleeve of her uniform sweater again, yelling out, 'Wait!" Rin stopped, and with watery eyes, she turned to face Gumi. She was smiling, which just made Rin's heart stammer even more.

Gumi then hugged Rin. "Oh, Rin, Rin, Rin... you silly, emotional girl. Why cry when telling me something so happy?" She wondered, comfortingly rubbing Rin on the back, running her fingered through her short, blonde hair. Rin shook her head, feeling more tears fall.

"Jees, it's not like I hate you or anything, Rin." Gumi continued. Rin pulled away to look Gumi in the eyes. "You don't?" She wondered.

Gumi laughed. "Of course not! Infact, I'm glad you told me." Gumi said, a little more seriously now. Rin's heart felt like it was doing backflips in her chest. She was at a loss of words.

Gumi kept a smile on her face, but now blush was spreading across her own cheeks, as she shyly admitted, "Because... well, I like you too, Rin."

With wide eyes, her gaze snapped back to Gumi. "R-really?!" She asked.

Gumi laughed again. "Yes! I wanted to tell you sooner, but you just always seem so secluded... the timing was never right, either. Good thing we got it today though, huh?" She joked with a wink, nudging the blonde.

Rin was overjoyed. A smile broke loose on her face, until tears began to drop again. But they weren't tears of sadness.

They were tears of joy.


End file.
